Scars in the Past and Present Healing in the Future
by Kuro Kaage 1511
Summary: Ginga never smiled for two years, he is always silent and always spacing out. But what shocked them most is Ginga's cuts and bruises. They were starting to get suspicious. With the help of some new friends, they must find the hidden truth in those scars but one by one Ginga's life is beginning to shatter. Rated T just to be safe. GINMADO! KYOUYA X OC! AND HIKARU X OC!
1. Chapter 1

**ME: OK A NEW STORY! MY FRIEND TOLD ME THAT SHE LOVE BEYBLADE AND SHE ASKED IF I COULD WRITE THIS STORY. SO I WILL ONLY BE UPDATING THIS STORY AND "WISH", DESTINED OR CURSE AND NEW LIGHT. AND MY FRIEND SAID THAT ALL OF MY READERS WILL LOVE THIS, SO I'M COUNTING ON IT. AND I WANNA THANK MY SPECIAL GUEST AYRA AND ANOTHER AUTHOR NAMED ANGELFROMHEAVEN2012. THESE TWO WERE THE REASON I HAVE BEEN WRITING A LOT OF STORIES AND I CRIED AT AYRA'S COMMENT IN MY STORY "A TWIN'S STORY". WHEN I READ AYRA'S COMMENT, I WAS REALLY CRYING AND I WAS FILLED WITH JOY, AND ALSO THANKS TO AFH2012 I WAS REALLY INSPIRED SO. I NEVER OWNED THIS ANIME~**

CHAPTER 1:

It was a normal summer day in Metal Bey City. Many just relaxed at their homes and some just play with their beyblades. But who would never enjoy their summer at the beach? Of course no one would ever decline on going at the beach.

Here in B-pit you can see a brunette and a green-haired kid just sitting around with a rotating fan on their front. Kenta and Madoka were just enjoying the summer while drinking their iced teas.

"It's good to just relax and just do nothing in this hot day" Madoka said.

"Yeah, just relax" Kenta agreed.

Then they heard a door opened and saw that it was just Ginga. "Hi Kenta and Madoka" he greeted them.

"Hi Ginga" they greeted back in unison. Ginga sat in the couch beside Kenta and Madoka as they started talking.

"It's been a long time and I haven't seen some of our friends two years ago after the final battle" Kenta said

"Yeah" Ginga agreed, but he never smiled. The two were starting to get suspicious at Ginga's attitude. Two years ago, Ginga was an energetic boy with a large passion for beyblade and friendly to everyone. But after two weeks he became strange. Ginga now was starting to be scared when he met strangers, he never smiled anymore and when it comes to beyblading he always declined and just ignore.

Madoka was just staring at Ginga, he was just holding his glass of ice tea. In Ginga's right arm, she saw a large cut that looks like it has been slashed by a knife.

"Ginga, where did you get that cut?" Madoka asked.

Then Madoka saw that Ginga was panicking, but he answered in a calm voice "I slashed myself accidentally with a knife when I was chopping some vegetables" he said but Madoka found that this is a lie.

"So wanna go out for some fresh air?" Kenta asked.

"Sure" Madoka answered. "How about you Ginga?" she asked.

Ginga just simply gave her a nod. They went out and just walk towards the lake where they usually hang out. The wind outside was very strong but refreshing. Madoka stared at Ginga and saw that his movement were very slow and he was walking carefully. Madoka wanted to ask Ginga but just ignored when Kenta called their names.

But before they could reach the lake, Ginga's scark suddenly flew off his neck. Madoka quickly caught it and gave it back to Ginga. But before she could give it, she saw Ginga's neck has bruises. Some were purple and some became yellow. Of course she was shocked.

"Where did you get those bruises?" Madoka asked. But Ginga didn't answer and just snatch his scarf from Madoka's hands and tied it quickly around his neck. He then went beside Kenta. Ginga was just staring at the lake with blank eyes and an emotionless face. Kenta and Madoka were starting to get suspicious.

As they were about to ask, Ginga suddenly stood up and said "I have to go, my okaa-sama is waiting for me" then he ran off.

The atmosphere changed into a chilly one. Kenta and Madoka shivered at the change of the atmosphere but also feeling a little suspicious for their friend.

=========CHANGE SETTING=========

Ginga arrived home at his apartment, as he glance at his phone he saw that it was already 9 pm. He even received a text from his father that he will be gone for a week. As he entered his home he saw his mother just sitting there and giving his son a smile.

"Ginga, why are you late?" Anaiki asked. "You know the punishment for being late right!" Anaiki growled in anger as she went to Ginga and yanked his hair.

"P-Please forgive me-AAHHH!"Ginga screamed in pain as his mother slapped his cheeks.

"You worthless brat! You don't know how to follow my simple rules! Well your punishment is waiting" she said as she dragged Ginga in his room.

"N-no please...AHHHHHH!...okaa-sama"

"Don't call me your mother! You are not my son! Ryo just adopted you because your worthless mother left you to die! You should be lucky you have a home to stay!" Anaiki hissed in anger as he hit Ginga with a metal rod.

"P-please...AAAHHHH!... it hurts...okaa-sama"

"I said DON'T CALL ME YOUR MOTHER ORPHAN!" she growled in anger as she hit the rod in Ginga's face. "Remember if your father is not here, call me Anaiki-sama! Show some respect towards me you orphaned brat!" she then continued to hit Ginga.

"P-please forgive me...Iyyaaahhh!...It hurts!...Anaiki-sama"

Anaiki stopped and yanked Ginga's hair "One more time and I will personally have to send you to my really missed your body"

"Please...never send me to him... I'm begging you Anaiki-sama"

Then Anaiki slapped the rod in Ginga's face then a large cut to open even more and bleed. She then left Ginga's room. Ginga's body was filled with bruises and some cuts, but the worst part was his face. Then someone entered his room and they were carrying the first-aid kit.

"Please don't move, Ginga" Gingku (Ginga's older stepbrother) said.

"H-Hai " Ginga just simply nodded.

They cleaned Ginga's terrible wounds and bandaged it up. As they were bandaging his face the two saw Ginga's tears falling. He was trying to hold his tears.

"Why can't you tell otou-san about okaa-sama's cruelty?" Gin (Ginga's younger stepsister) said.

"I-I don't want him to be upset Gin. I have no right to be treated the same for Anaiki-sama is right. I am just adopted" Ginga said.

"But being abused and tortured isn't right Ginga. Let's just tell otou-san about this" Gingku said.

"No, I don't want you also to be hurt Onii-san. I will do everything to keep you two out of harm's way. Please, just don't tell anyone even my friends"

"Are you sure?" Gin asked. In which Ginga nodded. They helped him get to his bed and let him sleep. They were very worried for Ginga's health and thanks to their mother he became very skinny. She sometimes never let Ginga eat or drink.

=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

"_You two are completely useless! You never do anything right" Anaiki growled in anger as she slap her 11 year old son and six year old daughter._

"_Please okaa-sama, don't hurt nii=san and Gin" nine year old Ginga said as he stand in front of his nii-san and younger sister._

"_Who told you to call me your mother!" Anaiki said as she slapped Ginga's cheeks. "You are not my son! But if you want to never discipline them then I will release all of my anger on you!" then she punched Ginga in his stomach which cause him to fall._

"_Ginga/Ginga nii-san!" they both shouted in unison for their fallen brother._

"_What a piece of shit you are" Anaiki said._

_=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=_

Ginga woke up and was breathing heavily. He clutched at his chest, he was feeling that his chest was getting tighter. He then saw Gin entered.

"Ohayou Ginga nii-san" she greeted.

"Ohayou Gin" he greeted back. "Is Anaiki-sama here?" Ginga asked.

"Nope, she went to her work" Gin said, "Let's get you down and have some breakfast, I'm sure that Gingku nii-san is already cooking.

O=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

The Hagane siblings were just walking outside and enjoying the beautiful scenery. But Ginga was the silent one and never bothered to talk. As they walked in MBC they saw Kenta, Madoka, Benkei and Yu running towards them.

"GINGA!" everyone shouted in unison.

"Konnichiwa minna!" Ginga greeted. "Oh! And I like you to meet my big brother Gingku and my younger sister Gin"

"Hi" Gingku and Gin greeted in unison.

"Hello. Wow you two really looked like Ginga, except that you two have blue eyes and he has golden-brown eyes" Kenta said.

Then Madoka saw the bandage in Ginga's face. She was filled with shock as she saw the large bandage in Ginga's cheek.

"What happened to your cheek?" Madoka asked. Then everyone looked at Ginga and were also shocked.

"Um...you see" Ginga was cut off when something flashed in his mind.

"_If you tell this to your father or to your friends, I will kill them and I will make sure to leave no clue"_

"_NO! Please don't harm or kill them"_

"I'm sorry" Ginga muttered.

"What did you say?" Yu asked.

"I'm sorry but... I promised myself never to tell" Ginga said as he ran off. But no one noticed that he was crying.

"Ginga/Ginga nii-san!" they both shouted "I'm sorry but we have to go" Gingku said as they ran off to catch up with Ginga.

They just stare at the siblings then they walked away. But Madoka remained and was thinking about Ginga.

"What's wrong with you Ginga?"

O=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=

**ME: OK! THAT'S A WRAP! OH WELL HERE'S THE SNEAK PEEK!**

**SNEAK PEAK:**

"**I'm back my sweet Ginga"**

"**No...NO!... Don't come near me! Stay away from me!"**

"**Oh my dear I know that you love to be violated"**

"**NO! GO AWAY!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Curse my tight schedule! Ok here's chapter 2**

**Never owned MFB anime and Angelfromheaven2012, it's not your fault in why I made a mistake in MFB to MBC. **

**Enjoy~**

**O=o=o=o=o=o=**

CHAPTER 2:

"Man it's so hot!" Madoka exclaimed as she was just cleaning her shop. Since every month she is always cleaning without leaving a single dust. As she was carrying some books back on its shelf, she accidentally bumped a blue book. When she picked it up she then knew that it was her photo album. She opened it and looked at all the precious moments with her friends. When she was done, she returned the book in the shelf but a photo fell on the floor. When she picked it up her smile turned to a frown. The picture brings back memories. Because she was in the picture and beside her is none other than a certain red-haired boy with a large and happy grin in his face.

But today that smile no longer existed.

"Ginga." She muttered his name.

"I know!" she said as she grabbed her phone.

O=o=o=o=o=o=o=

"You think he's ok?" Gin asked.

"I'm not sure, Gin. He's been doing this for us since we were still kids. What kind of a brother am I? " Gingku replied in a sad tone. He then tried to knock at the door in Ginga's room. He thanked all the gods that their father is out of town for a week and the devil I mean their mother is out for three days.

"I never blamed you two." Ginga said as he opened the door. "You know I would never let you get hurt by your own mother. In fact I... already lost mine"

But his brother and sister hugged him. "We will be there for you, Ginga" they both said in unison.

Then suddenly their laptop began to beep. When they answered it they saw Madoka on the screen.

"Hi Gingku, Gin and Ginga." Madoka greeted.

"Hey Madoka!" The Hagane siblings greeted back.

"Um I was just wondering if you three like to go with us to this amusement park?" Madoka asked.

"Sure, we don't mind!" Gin answered.

"Great! Meet us at B-pit in exactly 11:00 am!"

Then the call ended.

"Why did you just agree already?" Ginga asked.

"You know why? We just wanted to make you happy." Gin and Gingku answered.

"You two will really do anything for me"

"Of course! So will you accept?"

"Fine"

O=o=o=o=o=o=

"What do you want dear sister?"

"Can you teach my no good orphaned brat a lesson? He is starting to get on my nerves again."

"Oh sure~ In fact I miss your son's screams and begs."

"Do it when he comes back."

"Yes sister~"

"And you know my favorite right?"

"Of course"

O=o=o=o=o=

Madoka and the others were now waiting at B-pit. Then they all caught a glimpse of three red-heads. They all went to them and greeted them. Everyone all went to the amusement park. As they entered everyone decided to try the haunted house. As they entered everyone splitted up in to pairs.

(Masamune and Yu)

"I can't believe I have to pair up with a dork like you!" Yu said.

"Well it's not my fault that we split up because of that sadako lady!" Masamune shouted. "Something is touching my back?"

"umm, Masamune"

"What?"

"B-Behind y-you"

When they looked back they saw spiders and also a white lady with hair on her face.

"SHIT! RRRUUNNN!"

"Thanks Masamune!" Yu said in a sarcasm voice.

"WWWWAAAHHHH! MMOOOMMYYY!

(Gingku and Hikaru)

"I should have never agreed!" Hikaru said in fear.

"Relax, their just costumes and fake props." Gingku said.

"You're right."

As they walk a fake hand grabbed Hikaru's leg in which she yelped in fear. Gingku kicked the hand, then it let go of Hikaru's leg.

"Thanks!"

"Don't mention it."

But as they walk cautiously Hikaru suddenly trip on something which cause her to fall. But Gingku quickly catch her. But their position was like they were going to kiss. Both of them blushed really hard.

"AH! My mistake! Hehehehe... Gomen, Gingku." Hikaru apologized.

"Ah no need! It was only an accident." Gingku answered.

The moment was very nice when a sadako lady (_Author: Major Kill Joy!_) scared the two out of them which they ran as fast as they can. But little did the two know that they were holding hands.

(Kyouya and Gin)

"Please the'll be no spiders, pls!" Gin prayed.

"Chillax, Gin! Nothing's gonna show up!" Kyouya said.

Untill...

"SPIDER! AHHHHHHHHHH!"

(_Author: I spoke to soon_) A spider appeared in front of Gin which cause her to scream. But as her face hit a warm and soft something or someone, as she opened her eyes she saw that her face was in Kyouya's chest. Her face was red as tomato but even for Kyouya's semi dark skin, his blush is very visible.

"H-hey, are you alright?" Kyouya asked.

"Ah? Yeah! Yeah! I'm fine! Sorry" Gin apologized.

"Ah, sure."

They were staring at each other's eyes when suddenly a swarm of spiders and rats start chasing them. In which the two ran as fast as they can, but Gin didn't noticed that Kyouya was giving her a piggy-back ride. (_Author: Seriously! Are my crew kill joys!?_)

(Ginga and Madoka)

Ginga and Madoka were just walking the haunted house. But of course Madoka had to dodge everything that started to appear out of nowhere. But Ginga was still in deep thought and never minding the things that started to appear.

Suddenly running zombies were chasing them and of course both of them ran for their lives. As they find a hiding place. Madoka clumsily tripped at something. Ginga was going to catch her.

Until...

*SMMMOOCCHHH*

Their lips collided, and their faces were starting to turn red. As they stopped for air, they looked at each other. Both of their eyes glimmered, their hearts were pumping really fast.

"Ginga, there is something I want to say." But before Ginga could answer, bats, rats, zombies and Sadako started to chase them. Before Madoka could run Ginga suddenly carried her in bridal style and ran away to the exit. (_Author: oh ho! That's the last straw!_ _All of you are seriously going to pay! Crew: *runs away*)_

(Outside)

Finally everyone was outside, and Kenta was waiting for them for one hour. Then Masamune, Yu and Kenta saw their position.

"First: why are Gingku and Hikaru holding hands?" Kenta asked in which the two let go of their hands.

"Second: Why is Kyouya carrying Gin in a piggy-back ride?" Kenta asked again in which Kyouya let her down gently.

"And third: why is Ginga carrying Madoka in bridal style?" Kenta asked again in which Ginga gently put Madoka down.

"Gingku and Hikaru sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G-!" Masamune mocked in which a tick mark appeared in Gingku and Hikaru's head.

"Yo-yo and Gin-Gin sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G-" Yu mocked and you know who has a tick mark.

"Ginga and Madoka sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G-" Kenta mocked and you know who has a tick mark.

"So when's the wedding?" the three mockers asked.

"THAT'S IT!" they all shouted in unison as they chase the three mockers.

O=o=o=o=o=o=

The Hagane siblings got home at exactly 4 pm. They were very tired for chasing those mockers away. Gin and Gingku went outside to buy something in which Ginga was the only one left. Ginga was just sitting by the window thinking about what happened with his friends.

'Today was the best day of my life' he thought. He was about to smile when suddenly...

"Ginga~" a voice greeted him. But he knew that voice and he knew who that person is.

"A-Auntie A-Akira?!"

"I'm back my sweet Ginga~"

"N-NO! Don't come near me! STAY AWAY FROM ME!"

"Oh my dear, I know you still loved those moments. Those sweet cries of yours." Akira said as she revealed a collar out of her small purse. (_Author: How the hell did that collar fit inside!?_)

"No! Go away!" Ginga shouted as he threw a vase in Akira's face (_Author: I made a rhyme! And bull's eye!) _then Ginga ran away quickly.

Akira wiped out the blood in her mouth and started chasing Ginga. "You can run, but you can't hide Ginga. Wherever you are I will easily find you"

Ginga was running very fast. He has to escape, he must or else. He can't call for help. Because her aunt can make an alibi and people fall for it, he can't call his siblings because he left his phone.

O=o=o=o=o=o=o=

Ginga turned back and he saw that his crazy aunt was nowhere to be seen. He sighed in relief, but his luck ran out when he saw his auntie driving a car and it's really fast.

'SHIT!' he mentally cursed as he ran as fast as he can.

Ah he ran he found a dark alley and hide. His aunt just passed his hiding place. He sighed in relief but his injuries started to hurt more and his body was starting to be weak.

'Please not now' he mentally wished.

But luck was also not on his side when... he saw Madoka crossing!

O=o=o=o=o=

'I wonder if I should tell him. I was really shocked about the kiss. I completely enjoyed it. Agh! Madoka what's happening to you!? Okay, okay focus, Madoka. You can do this.' She thought as she was just walking. She looked at both sides and saw that the road was clear. She then cross, but a fast speeding car was going to hit her!

Ginga saw that her crazy aunt was about to hit Madoka! He can't let anyone be with him in his pain. He ran very fast towards Madoka.

Madoka saw that the car was going to hit her! Because of fear she can't move! she just close her eyes and let the car hit her. But she felt someone pushed her. But before she could recognize that person.

*WHOOSH*

*SCREEEECCCHH*

*BANG*

*THUD*

She saw that the car already hit the person with full force. But the car quickly escaped without helping the person. When she went near that person, his head was bleeding and lots of cuts and bruises were visible. The person that saved her is Ginga!

"GINGA! Please hold on. Somebody help him!" She shouted as some people already dialed the ambulance.

"M-Madoka? Everything is becoming blurry" Ginga said weakly.

"Don't you dare close your eyes!" Madoka said as tears started to fall from her eyes. She could also see that Ginga has tears in his eyes. She quickly hold Ginga's hand and starts clutching his hand really hard.

"M-Madoka...just incase...I...die...today...please move on...take care of everyone even my siblings...I...I love you, M-Madoka." Then he closed his eyes as his hand fell from Madoka's grasp.

"G-Ginga, no please! GINGA!"

O=o=o=o=o=

**Me: *sniffs* *sniffs* I curse those witches... I was crying in the last scene. WAAAAHHH! (T^T). And you know my story "Wish"? I am running out of ideas. Chapter 7 will be posted someday cause I am still busy with it. So the top 10 cracks or funny things you want to happen in the story will get a chance for their ideas to be posted. So for those who has a account, PM me please and for those who don't just review in my story "Wish" for your ideas. I have only two rules.**

**First: No yaoi or yuri!**

**Second: It must be funny, ok!**

**So here's the sneak peek for chapter 3:**

"**Doctor, how is he?"**

"**Well...You see..."**

"**Will you just fucking tell us!"**

"**Ginga is..."**


	3. Chapter 3

**UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE!**

**Disclaimer: I, Kuro Phantom Kaage 1511 never owned MFB anime. If I did well let's just say that Ginga has a twin and Madoka and Ginga are now a couple since second season.**

**ENJOY~**

**o-o-o-o-o-**

CHAPTER 2:

"_GINGA! Please hold on. Somebody help him!" She shouted as some people already dialed the ambulance._

"_M-Madoka? Everything is becoming blurry" Ginga said weakly._

"_Don't you dare close your eyes!" Madoka said as tears started to fall from her eyes. She could also see that Ginga has tears in his eyes. She quickly hold Ginga's hand and starts clutching his hand really hard._

"_M-Madoka...just incase...I...die...today...please move on...take care of everyone even my siblings...I...I love you, M-Madoka." Then he closed his eyes as his hand fell from Madoka's grasp._

"_G-Ginga, no please! GINGA!"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Madoka could not believe in her own eyes. That the person she loved and loved her back is now fighting for him to live. He was now taken to the hospital to treat those terrible wounds and blood loss. Then all of Ginga's friends, and with his brother and sister arrived at the hospital with sweat on their faces.

"Where's Ginga?" Gingku asked with a worried expression.

"He's...he's over there." Madoka pointed the ER room in which the ER sign is still glowing.

"Please be okay. Please fight it *sniffs* Ginga nii-san." Gin cried.

But Kyouya hugged her for comfort. "Don't worry Gin. Ginga is a fighter and he will never give up easily."

"I hope your right." Gin said as she buried her face in Kyouya's chest. Crying and praying for her brother's life. In which Kyouya hugged her for comfort.

"I should have never left him alone. What kind of brother am I!?" Gingku hissed in anger as he continued punching the wall. "DAMN IT! SHIT!"

Hikaru hugged Gingku to calm him down. "Please come down Gingku. You know him as much as I do. Ginga is strong and will never give up easily."

"Thanks Hikaru. I needed that." Gingku thanked her as he returned her with a hug too.

"*sniffs* *sniffs* It's all my fault. Please Ginga. Please be alright so I can tell you my feelings too." Madoka wept bitterly.

The lights in the ER room turned off, means that the operation is done. The doctors and nurses all went out with a smile on their faces but the truth is that they are trying to hide something.

"Doctor, how is he?" Gingku asked

"Well...you see..."

"Oh for the love of God will you just fucking tell us!" Gin and Madoka shouted in unison.

"Ginga is..."

"_Please don't tell them doctor."_

"_But they must know."_

"_Please I'm begging you. For their sakes please don't tell them."_

"So? How's Ginga?!" this time Gingku is the one who shouted.

"H-He's fine, he should rest in the hospital for a couple of weeks. He is still sleeping but we already sent him to his room. Room 57 on the second floor, now will you excuse us?" the doctor asked.

"Sure." Gingku nodded, as everyone went to the second floor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ryo was now itching. He was very eager to get home soon, because he just received a text from her wife.

_From: Anaiki Hagane_

_Ryo, you must come home quick!_

_Ginga had an accident! _

_Please *sobs* hurry, Ginga needs us_

Now his mind was filled with worry for his son's life and health.

'Please be alright, Ginga'

o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You did very well, sister."

"Even if that brat hit me with a vase, I still did it."

"Yeah."

"So what's your plan?"

"I know that brat will not die easily. So I must act like I am grieving for him. And when he defies me again, I will now make him suffer until he dies."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Madoka is now watching Ginga in his room. They've tried to convince Madoka to try to come with them for some lunch. But Madoka declined and just continued to watch over him.

She never let her sight out of Ginga, she never left his side, and she was always clutching his hand waiting for him to wake up. To tell her that everything is fine. But she saw something strange. Ginga's skin was becoming very pale, his breathing is very fast and strong.

She was about to panic but she saw Ginga's eyes fluttering open, revealing his golden brown orbs that glimmered in the sun.

"Ginga." Madoka called his name.

"M-Madoka?"

"You're okay! You're alive and still breathing!"

"Yes. I am still alive."

"Ginga, I...I...I am so sorry...I didn't mean to...I was about to...I'm so sorry." Madoka wasn't able to suggest her words. She was filled with happiness, sadness, and also blamed herself for Ginga's accident.

"SHHHH, Madoka. It wasn't your fault. No one can predict the future Madoka." He said as he wiped all of Madoka's tears and hugged her for comfort.

"GINGA/GINGA NII-SAN!" Ginga's friends and siblings shouted with joy to see their friend/brother alive and awake.

"Everyone-" but before he could speak everyone hugged him (except for Kyouya and Gingku). When they finished their hugs everyone started to ask question.

"Are you alright?" Hikaru asked.

"Does your injuries still hurt?" Kenta asked.

"When will you get out of the hospital?" Yu asked.

"First question: Yes, I am fine.

Second Question: My injuries don't hurt anymore

Third Question: I don't know" Ginga answered their question.

"Hold your horses everyone. Ginga needs rest, never stress him out." Gingku suggested.

"He's right." Kyouya agreed.

Then they heard a loud bang at the door. When Gingku opened the door he saw his father and their devil mother.

"Domo, otou-san, okaa-sama (Hello father, mother)" Gingku greeted giving his mother a death glare.

"Where's Ginga?" Ryo asked.

"Come inside." Gingku insisted but his glare in his mother was still visible. But Anaiki knows her son's actions and will punish him later when they get home and when his father is not home.

"Ginga!" Ryo shouted with a worried tone as he hugged his son. "I'm so sorry I am not with you."

"It's okay, otou-san. It's not your fault" Ginga said as he accepted the hug and hugged his father back.

"Are you alright, son?" his devil mother asked sarcastically. And of course he must answer it properly and never reveal her secret or there will be punishment.

"Y-yes okaa-sama. I am fine." Ginga answered calmy but inside he was panicking.

"That's a relief." Anaiki said as he hugged Ginga. But she whispered something "Tell them and I'll kill your friends, your brother and sister or worse your father"

After she broke out the hug she went outside the room. The others followed leaving Ginga and Ryo alone to talk.

"What happened?" Ryo asked.

"I...I just rescued Madoka from being bumped into a car." He answered calmy.

"But it could cause you your life! Do you remember what happened when you were two years old!" Ryo shouted.

"I-I am so sorry." Ginga apologized.

"You should be if you don't want to die early!" Ryo said as he went outside to cool down.

But Ginga broke into tears, he was crying in despair. Every punch, kick and hellish torture he has experienced for his family and friends to be unharmed. But he never imagined his father to say something that can broke his heart. He's only companion was his knees as he cried.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**I am so happy to all of my dear readers. I am very happy that even only a few favorite or followed my story, but they read it and maybe continuing it. Well sneak peek.**

**SNEAK PEEK:**

"**If you don't want to get hurt you must follow what I say!"**

"**What do you want, Anaiki-sama?"**

"**Simple just..."**


	4. Chapter 4

**YAHHOO! Thanks for the past reviews! And I would also like to thank some readers who gave me some ideas in my story "Wish". And you will see these ideas of yours in the new chapter. But still thinking of a plot from your ideas my dear readers, okey!**

**Disclaimer: I, Kuro Phantom Kaage 1511, never owned MFB anime. And you all know if I own this.**

**Enjoy~**

CHAPTER 4:

"I thank you for walking with me Kyouya." Gin thanked the green-haired teen.

"No problem, since there are many gangs who are always flirting or worse attacking girls like you." Kyouya said as they continued walking.

"But I am a blader myself you know." Gin said.

"Well... wait! You are a blader!?" Kyouya asked.

"Uh yeah." Gin answered.

"Well no wonder you look like a strong opponent." Kyouya said as he looked away in Gin's sapphire blue eyes.

The two were just walking and they were just looking at the beautiful scene in the park. The two sit at the bench as they enjoyed the summer breeze.

"Sure is nice to stay outside." Gin said.

"Yeah." Kyouya answered.

As the two just enjoyed the air, what they didn't realize is that their hands were getting very closer and closer. Until that very moment their hands touched. The two finally sensed their touch and looked at their eyes.

Blue eyes that glimmered in the sun,

Blue eyes that shine brightly like a sapphire gem,

Hands touched and felt warming sensation,

Both hearts have pumped very strong.

Kyouya then grabbed her other hand as they looked again in their eyes. With both of them blushing, and both hearts are pumping.

"Gin, I have something to tell you." Kyouya said.

"You can tell me if you want." Gin answered.

"Do you ever felt what love is? Kyouya asked.

"Why?"

"Since we were in that haunted house in the amusement park, we only had one hour inside that house. And I felt something inside me. Everytime I looked into your eyes I feel like I am in the galaxies. Everytime I spent time with you I feel like I am in heaven. And everytime I hear your voice it's like the angels were singing. And there I realized that I am in love with you Gin Hagane. You are the one I want to spent time with. And I will help you in any problems you have. I love you, Gi-" but before Kyouya could finish, Gin already kissed her in the lips. As they broke for air the two hugged.

"That is a yes answer for me, Kyouya. And I felt the same way for you." Gin said.

'Ginga is right all along.' Kyouya thought as he remembered Ginga's text message.

_From: Ginga Hagane_

_Kyouya, Gin is not the type of person to play your feelings. She is a kind girl and will never let you down. You must tell her before it is too late. And I am sure she has the same feelings for you._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Gingku is just sitting in the grassy fields while just starring at the lake still thinking and worried for his young brother.

"Penny for a thought." A girl said.

"Oh, Hikaru it is you. Please have a seat." Gingku said as he moved a little.

"Thanks." Hikaru said as she sat beside Gingku.

"So what are you thinking?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm just worried about Ginga." Gingku said.

"Why?"

"It's nothing. I just feel like I am not a responsible brother. Ginga always countered back when I am in trouble or gonna get hurt. He never wanted me and Gin to be hurt. He...he always sacrificed himself for the sake of others. I-I am such a coward! I never protected him, I always let Ginga to be the one to be in our backs! I...I..." But before Gingku could say something, a pair of lips collided with his lips. A kiss from Hikaru, at first he was shock. But he melted and now enjoyed the kiss. Now they broke for air.

"I am speechless." Gingku said.

"Well you should know what that means right?" Hikaru asked.

"And I will say it. I love you Hikaru and thank you for comforting me." Gingku said. Then the two of them just hugged and enjoyed the sunset. While Hikaru mentally thanked Ginga when she read his message.

_From: Ginga Hagane_

_I know Onii-san always blamed himself for any of my misfortunes or unlucky days of mine. But he is still the kind and happy person I know. He never blamed anyone. So just comfort him and I am sure he will accept you for who you are and will love you. Tell to him now if I were you._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ginga was just hanging out with Madoka at the B-pit. But still he is in deep thought about his demonic stepmother. He never know what to do when she kill his father and friends.

Madoka saw that he was spacing out again. She is just worried about Ginga, she still remembered what Ginga said in the accident. But still she didn't answer, and still she felt guilt in what Ginga had done to save her life.

"Ginga, do you still remember what you said in the accident?" Madoka asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Do you really mean it?"

Ginga was still speechless at Madoka's question. He stood up and hugged Madoka, then started crying his soul out.

"You know the reason why I am in love with you? It's because of you. You are the one who fixed my broken soul, you're the one who returned my shattered fragments. You are the reason why I always want to be with you. I...wanted those painful memories to be forgotten, I want to live a normal life. I don't want to be broken anymore seeing all of my friends and my dad being tortured for me." Ginga cried in despair.

"Why? Who would do that?" Madoka asked trying to comfort his friend (ehem) lover.

"M-my stepmom. She said that I am just a waste that God has created, she said that I am just a piece of trash that God has thrown away. And if I said this to you or to everyone, she would kill you. I-I don't want you all to know but I can't take it anymore." Ginga answered as he continued crying.

"Don't worry if you don't want me to tell then I will not. I love you too since the first time I laid my eyes on you. And I will never leave you no matter what." Madoka promised as she comforts Ginga.

"T-Thank you." Ginga said as he hugged Madoka. In which she hugged back and stayed in this position for awhile.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

But things were starting to get worst for Ginga...

"YOU DIRTY PIECE OF SHIT! YOU THOUGHT I WOULD NOT KNOW! WELL NICE TRY!" Anaiki growled in anger as he hit Ginga with her whip.

"AHHHHH! Please...no more." Ginga begged.

"No more. NO MORE! How could I stop when that bitch already knows our little secret! No wonder God mad you into a worthless piece of shit!" Anaiki shouted she stepped on Ginga's leg with her high pointed heels in which it got inside his flesh.

"AHHHHH! Please...Anaiki-sama...Please forgive me I didn't mean to tell her."

Then Anaiki stopped but she whispered something that cause Ginga to be scared.

"Then I'll kill her then eh , Shitty brat!." Anaiki whispered.

Before she left the room, Ginga struggled to stand up and went infront of Anaiki and kneeled down while tears were dripping down in his face.

"Please don't kill her. I am begging you. You said that I am worthless right? I am just a piece of trash right? Please just kill me and don't kill anyone." Ginga begged.

"Well if you don't want others to be in this situations you must follow my commands." Anaiki said in a creepy voice.

Ginga already nodded and asked her in a quiet voice "What do you want Anaiki-sama."

"Simple. Work for me and serve my customers."

"Where."

"In a men's bar in which they can get pissed off easily, and if you did you will be beaten up easily." Anaiki threatened.

Ginga must accept or worse his friends will die or be part of his hellish life. "I accept."

"Very good. Your job will start in a week so you're lucky I would not hurt you for a week. So spend time in recovering.

o-o-o-o-o-

**I know declare that all of my readers chillax and never kill Anaiki for awhile. Kill her when I finished this story.**

**Any way sneak peek:**

"**Ginga, why do you smell like beer?"**

"**I...I..."**

"**Did you went to a bar?"**

"**Did you get drunked?"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU MINNA-SAN! For all the reviews in my story, and so about my declaration I should kill her first okay~**

**Anaiki: hey! No fair!**

**Me: shut up! Now run while you still can before I tell my readers to kill you!**

**Anaiki: \(0O0)/ =3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3= *runs away***

**Me: I, Kuro Kaage 1511, never owned MFB~**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

CHAPTER FIVE:

(Hagane's apartment)

Ginga banged the door and locked it shut. He was very tired and was in pain. But the worst is he is starting to have difficulties in breathing.

'Please not now. I can't be like this.' He thought as he put antiseptic in his wounds (arms, legs and abdomen)

His body was in pain. Not a single spot was safe. As he bandaged his wounds and bruises, he immediately went to bed without having dinner.

Outside his room, Gin and Gingku were just outside Ginga's room. They were starting to be worried at Ginga's health. But they can't check on him, cause he needs some rest.

"Gingku nii-san, I think something is wrong with Ginga nii-san." Gin said in a worried tone.

"I even think about that, Gin." Gingku answered.

"But okaa-sama is not here. Remember that Ginga ni-san and oka-sama both left without a word today. I think I have a bad feeling about this." says Gin.

"What makes you think that you are sure?" Gingku asked.

"I don't know...But I am just having a feeling." Gin answered.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"ah~ nothing like making you happy with satisfying customers."

"So sister, what happened?"

"Oh nothing, Akira. That brat just got beaten up because he forgot to give the man's beer."

"But what's with a lot of money."

"I told them that the brat is here to steal all of their drinks by himself. So I asked everyone to pay me to stab or punch him...but not kill him."

"But when will you do that?"

"When the time comes that my fake husband knows everything. And there I will make that brat suffer to the fullest."

"Well call me when you're about to do it, ok?"

"Sure sister~"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_You are nothing but shit to God!"_

"_You worthless piece of trash!"_

"_You are born a shit, and you will die a shit!"_

"_No wonder your mother left you, you no good brat!"_

"_You're just an orphan! Don't call me "mom"! Do you understand!?"_

"_if any of your friends or your father knows about this. Well let's just say that you will see them in their deathbed."_

Ginga can still remember her stepmom's abusive and hurtful words. But yesterday night was the worst thing in his life. He doesn't know if he couldn't survive this life of his. But he felt someone's hands in his shoulders.

Quickly he put his arms in his face (defensive position) and said "Please don't hurt me."

"Woah Ginga! It's me, Masamune! Sorry for scaring you." Masamune apologized.

Quickly Ginga returned his posture and said "It's fine Masamune. I'll just repay you tomorrow."

"HEY! That's not funny! I already apologized!" Masamune shouted.

"Whatever. Anyway, why are you here?" Ginga asked.

"Well I was just walking elsewhere, then I saw you spacing out. " Masamune answered with a hint of sarcasm. "And school is tomorrow Ginga."

"And so?"

"I will be facing math again!"

"What's your wrong in Math? It's very easy." Ginga said

"Easy for you to say! And by the way, why were you scared when I just touched your shoulder?" Masamune said.

"It's nothing." Ginga lied as he remembered something.

_Anaiki grabbed Ginga's shoulder and gripped it very hard as her nails dug inside Ginga's pale skin._

"_I told you to study! Not to hang out with those bitches and those son of a bitch friends!"_

"_I-I'm sorry...aaaahhhhh!...it hurts...please no more..."_

"_Remember that no one cares about a shit like you! They are just faking it out! You are just a piece of shit! Without a meaning in life!"_

"Earth to Ginga, earth to Ginga. Do you copy?"

Ginga quickly returned back as he saw Masamune calling him and poking him. Then Masamune asked "Hey! You alright?"

"yeah, I am fine." Ginga said (lied)

But Masamune smelled something very funny. As he tried to find the stench, it came from Ginga.

"Ginga, why do you smell like beer?"

"I...I..."

"Did you go to a bar? Did you get drunk?"

"NO! It's just...that...someone accidentally...ah...spilled his drink while he was walking..."

"OK! See you tomorrow." Masamune said as he waved his hand and ran leaving Ginga in his thoughts.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ginga finally arrived in his home. He saw Gin and Gingku asleep. In fact it was already 10:00pm and he needed to go to school tomorrow. It is just a good thing that his parents are not home.

As he finished changing into his sleeping clothes, he went in his bedroom and tried to sleep. But his mind was still filled with endless sufferings. Which cause him to cry again.

**RING! RING! RING!**

He heard his phone ringing. As he checked the caller, he saw that it was Madoka. Quickly he wiped his tears and answered it.

"Hello, Madoka?"

"_Yeah it's me. Anyway, are you okay? You sound like you were crying."_

"I'm fine, Madoka...just fine." Ginga lied.

"_GINGA! Don't you dare lie to me! Please just tell me and I will keep it a secret. Is it your mother?"_

"Stepmom and yes it's about her...I...I don't know if I could still survive this, Madoka...I just wanted to kill myself in order to end this pain."

"_Don't lay a knife in your vital parts, Ginga! If you do that I...I may kill myself too."_

"You would do that for me?"

"_It's because I already told you, Ginga...I love you and your problem will be my problem as well. I just don't know what to do if I only see you in your grave. I may go crazy and just kill myself."_

"I...I'm sorry Madoka."

"_I forgive you...I love you, Ginga."_

"I love you too."

**CLICK!**

Ginga closed his phone and place it in his table. He still remembered the only person that keeps him from living. He just slept and let Madoka in his dreams.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Madoka just lied down in her bed, thinking of a certain red head teen. She can't let her love suffer, so she will be at Ginga's side no matter what.

"I won't leave your side no matter what, Ginga. I promise."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ryo was just glancing at his computer as he was finishing his paperwork. He stopped for awhile and stretch.

But he stood a glance at two pictures.

One is he and her ex-wife Tsukiyo Hagane.

And the other is his three kids.

He grabbed the two pictures and said "Oh Tsukiyo, what should I do? I am just worried for Ginga. What if his condition come back again. I don't want to lose him too. Please make him strong.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Anaiki is locked up for awhile. Anyway, if you think this will be a rated M, THINK AGAIN! I WILL NEVER DO THAT! AND IF YOU THINK I WILL MAKE THIS HALF YAOI/YURI! WRONG! WHAT IN SEVEN HELLS WOULD I THINK! So you now know, SO DON'T MAKE ANY FUNNY IDEAS! Anyway sorry for the outrage, cause my friend thinks that I am making this YAOI/YURI and rated M. Well wrong! I will not! And if I did! I would literally stop writing this story! Anyway, here's the sneak peek.**

**SNEAK PEEK:**

"**Oh look! The legendary blader is here."**

'**Just ignore Ginga'**

"**Hey! Where's my money! Even if you are famous, you are still a piece of shit! NOW GIVE ME YOUR MONEY OR ELSE!**

"**I...I don't have any money."**

"**Well then..."**

"**See these knife...I will cut these in your throat!"**

"**NO! PLEASE DON'T!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, some of you are wondering or asking that why is Ginga letting this happen to him? Well here's my answer, so I will put a clue to my future chapters.**

***Anaiki blackmailed Ginga for something**

***Anaiki has a reason for this**

***Something bad is going to happen to Ginga**

***Some of Ginga's past will be revealed**

***And Ginga may die in the end**

**That's my answers and spoiler.**

**Disclaimer: never owned this anime and the characters. Only my OC~**

**o-o-o**

Chapter 6:

Ah, the first day of school. Where you will meet new friends, classmates, teachers and of course...bullies. Ginga walked in the streets with a calm look. I mean it's a new day right? So he must make a very good impression. Walking was very calm and soothing. The cool air touched his pale skin makes him relax and be calmer. As he arrived in school, many students were looking at the billboard and trying to find their names. Ginga was able to find his section.

_Class 1-Section 2_

He already graduated middle school, so he is considered a freshman. He also noticed that a lot of people greeted him. Being famous is sometimes annoying. He also saw that Madoka, Masamune, Tsubasa, Kyouya, and Hikaru are studying here, in Metal Bey High.

"I can't believe that Kyouya is studying here!" Gin exclaimed happily.

"Not just him Gin, but some of our friends too are here!" Gingku also exclaimed.

"Even Hikaru." Ginga mocked and smirked.

"Alright! You got me." Gingku admitted his defeat.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Well, Ginga was just walking around the corridor. For his class will start in thirty minutes. He still has a lot of time, so he just strolled around the school. As he reach the near the teacher's faculty, he saw some students who are one group corner him in a locker. Ginga was starting to shiver in fear, for he felt something bad is going to happen.

"I know you! You're Ginga Hagane! I saw you on T.V!" exclaimed a brown-haired boy.

"Well, well boys. Looks like we have a famous face her." Said the leader of the group.

"Hey you! You're here to steal our popularity!"

"That's not true-"

"You're right." The leader said as he collared Ginga in the locker. "You don't wanna mess with us, punk! We're the popular ones here! And they all know that if they mess with us." As he grab a knife in his pocket and pointed it in Ginga's neck. "They will pay a heavy price."

They threw Ginga in the floor as the gangs went to their respective area. Ginga just stood up, took his bag, and go to his classroom. He went inside to just take a seat. He's lucky that his seat is near a window. He admired the beauty of the morning sky.

A bright, and shinning sun.

The color of the sky reminds him of someone.

"okaa-sama." Ginga whispered as he remembered his sky blue-haired mother.

But something went in Ginga's mind.

_Anaiki pointed a knife at Ginga's chest, she was filled with rage and thus, she slashed the knife in Ginga's chest. _

"_Ahhhhhhh!" Ginga screamed in pain._

_Anaiki grabbed his neck and pinned him in the wall._

"_You are just like that bitch! Useless to life, and born a trash, a piece of shit!"_

_Anaiki then dragged Ginga to his room as she pushed him in the floor._

"_Spend the night in the room without dinner, brat!"_

Ginga remembered every detail. All of Anaiki's torture and harsh words, it's like he doesn't know who he is anymore. He just...even I can't elaborate his sufferings anymore.

"Sensei is coming!" a girl said.

As the teacher came in, he went to his seat and greeted his students.

"Hello class, I am Yazuko. And I will be your homeroom and Math teacher. Now! Open your book on page..."

I am not going to elaborate Math class, for Math is a hell of a subject!

Masamune was sweating buckets. For Yazuko-san asked him a Math question in which Masamune found it hard. When Math class was done, Yazuko called Ginga.

"I heard that you pick a fight with Takudo!" the teacher shouted.

(A/N: the leader's name is Takudo)

"B-but that wasn't me-"

"I don't give a damn about that Hagane! Your rash behaviour is a big mistake here in my class. Takudo is a top student of mine, and I want you to never fight your senpais or else...got that?!"

"Yes, Yakuzo-san."

Finally it was break time. And many ran in the corridor thanking all the Gods that Math, Physics, and Chemistry was over! Ginga just went to his locker to keep some of his books. But not was not on his side when Takudo and his group came again.

"Well boys, look who have been scolded by Yakuzo-san. This brat is such a disgrace to this school." Takuzo said with a smirk on his face.

"Let's show him our welcome greetings~"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey Gingku nii-san, have you seen Ginga nii-san?" Gin asked.

"Yeah, I haven't seen Ginga yet." Madoka agreed.

"I don't know, I'll try and text him." Gingku said as he grabbed his phone.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ginga was having a hard time in breathing. He was beaten up for money. But he really has nothing. And thus, they punched and kicked his stomach. He went to the restroom to clean up himself. And his phone vibrated and saw that it was a message from Gingku.

**To: Ginga Hagane**

**From: Gingku Hagane**

**Subject: Where are you?**

**Hey Ginga, we are just in the canteen eating. We've been wondering where were you hanging around, if I found out that you have been bullied I am going to punch that creep from here until Saturn! So please reply.**

Ginga then think of a lie and texted

**To: Gingku Hagane**

**I'm in the library a few minutes ago. But I went to the restroom. I'll be in class, okay. See you**

**SEND!**

He kept his phone back to his bag and went to his classroom. He just wished that everything will turn out normal.

o-o-o-o-o-o-

Takudo went to the janitor's closet and dialed someone in his phone.

"_Hello~"_

"Hi mom! Did what you asked, never thought that he will be here."

"_Remember the plan, son. Make sure that he will be accused in false bearings."_

"With pleasure."

o-o-o-o-o-

Night came, in the apartment. Ryo and the two Hagane siblings were asleep. But Ginga cannot because of the pain in his chest.

'But what's the point. No one, not even otou-san can find someone that can save me. I just have to face it,' he thought.

He just slept thinking of his life.

Ryo came in to check on Ginga. He found Ginga asleep. He was sweating and breathing heavily. Ryo opened the window to give him some fresh air.

"We'll get out of this Ginga. I promise."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Another day of school, but Madoka notice that Ginga is not yet here. She went out to find him. Every corridor, stair and room she went. But not a single sight of the red-haired teen, as she reached the rooftop of the building she heard something that sent shiver through her spine.

"Oh look the Legendary Blader is here." Takudo said with sarcasm.

Madoka watch through the door quietly.

'Just ignore Ginga.' Madoka prayed in her thought

Ginga just ignored them as he look down on the ground.

"Hey! Where's my money! Even if you are famous you are still a piece of shit! Now give it to me or else!" Takudo's friend said.

"I...don't have any money."

"Well then...take off his polo!" Takudo ordered.

His group grabbed Ginga's hands and feet as he removed his polo which left him topless.

"See this knife! I will cut this in your throat until your chest!" Takudo threatened.

"NO! Please don't!"

"You mean this~" He said as he slashed the knife in Ginga's chest which cause a large and long cut to appear.

"AAAHHHHH!" Ginga screamed in pain.

"Hey boss, how about his face?"

"Sure~" he agreed as he yanked Ginga's hair. "Scream as much as you want. No one will hear you."

Takudo slashed Ginga's cheek slowly which cause him to scream in pain. He even saw Madoka watching him.

'Please stay put Madoka.'

Madoka understood what Ginga said. she just went down and called for help.

"please be alright."


	7. Chapter 7

**...I am speechless...**

**Oh! Forgot to mention Gingku and Gin's physical appearance, well here:**

**Gin:**

**Sapphire Blue Eyes **

**Red short hair that reached until her shoulders**

**Pale Skin**

**Gingku:**

**Cerulean eyes**

**Red short spiky hair (same as Ginga's)**

**Pale Skin**

**Disclaimer: never owned ;)**

**o-o-o-o-o-o**

Chapter 7:

Madoka ran as fast as she could to get help. She never cared if she bumped on other persons. She suddenly saw Gingku and Gin in their respective locker just talking around with Kyouya and Hikaru.

She ran towards them and said "Come with me quickly!"

"Why?" Gingku and Gin asked in unison.

"Less takie more running!" Madoka said as they ran with her leading towards the rooftop.

"What's the big idea Madoka." Kyouya said as they all stopped when they've reach the second floor.

"Ginga is...is...is..."

"Oh for the love of pete spit it out!" Gingku said.

"Nii-san!"

"Sorry."

"Now, Madoka." Gin said as she put her hand in her shoulder. "Tell us, what's wrong?"

"Ginga...is being...beaten up by...by..."

But before Madoka could finish her sentence, Gingku already ran upstairs. He just heard the beaten-up his-brother word, and then sprang into action. The others just ran and chase Gingku, before he killed the gang.

But in the rooftop, Ginga was now a bloody hell of a mess. His body was starting to ache. His eyes were starting to close. He just wanted to sleep, he just wanted to be in peace.

'Nii-san, minna, help me.'

As he closed his eyes, Takudo's group got irritated.

"Oy! Wake up!" a black haired boy said.

"Nah, let him be. So he gets scolded by Yakuzo-sensei." Takudo said.

They just threw Ginga's things on the floor and left the rooftop. But Ginga was lying on the ground, unconscious and covered with blood.

o-o-o-

Gingku was almost there. He has to reach the top to save his brother. But when he felt someone is going down the stairs. He hid in the corner waiting for them to come down.

"Man, that kid is very persistent."

"At least he knows that he should never mess with us."

"Hey boss, why is your mom interested in that kid?"

"She said that he has something important that he has and he took it from us."

Gingku heard what they've said. As they've all got down, he ran as fast as he could towards the rooftop. He was sweating and very tired but kept going just to see his brother. He finally arrived at the freaking door. He kicked the door and went out. He saw Ginga unconscious and badly injured. He rushed in Ginga's side and tried to wake him up.

"N-ni-san?" he weakly spoke.

"Shhh, Ginga. Sleep for awhile, and I'll call someone to pick you up."

Ginga just nodded and slept. And in a matter of seconds, Madoka burst out of the door sweating and panting. Along with the others who don't look happy.

"What the hell! Ginga!" Kyouya exclaimed.

"Nii-san!" Gin also exclaimed.

"Kyouya, help me carry him to the clinic. He needs medical attention, now!"

They all rush Ginga to the clinic. But four people looked like they're about to burst out their bubbles.

o-o-o

Kyouya went to the cafeteria to get some water. He sighed in relief that Ginga is okay. But still he wanted to kill those bastards. When he was about to enter, he saw Takudo and his group. He went after them and called or shouted.

"Hey bastards!"

Takudo looked back and saw a green haired teen looking to him with a look of a lion. A mad, horrible, and wild lion.

"What do you want?" Takudo asked him rudely.

Kyouya then collared him and pinned him in the wall. Then he shouted "How dare you hurt my friend you no good bastard!? What did he ever do to you?"

Takudo punched Kyouya in the gut which cause him to let Takudo go. "Why should I tell you?"

"Because I may kill you!" Kyouya threatened.

"har, har, har." Takudo laugh sarcasticly. "You should learn to respect your elders, and why would you protect that weakling?"

Kyouya stood up and clenched his fist tightly. "I don't respect bastards who bully people without a reason! And he did something that allows me to value others. Sure, I may be a tsundere but I care for others. So stay away from us or I'll send you all flying! Got that?!"

The others nodded, but Takudo just smirked and said these words. "Be careful cause you don't know what will happen to your friend."

Kyouya then left.

But the others were shocked. Takudo wasn't scared at Kyouya. "Kyouya Tategami and the rest of his friends shall know to never mess with me. Cause I someone knows how to lose the center of their group."

o-o-o

"So you went into a fight eh? What did I teach you! You filthy brat!" Anaiki growled in anger as she yanked his hair and threw him in the floor.

"Now you two are going to pay the price for getting into a fight!" Anaiki said as she raised a shard from a broken glass. She was about to slash or stab them but Ginga went infront of them. The bad news is that...he was stabbed in the abdomen."

"Ginga!"

"Nii-san!"

"Well then." She then drag Ginga to the closet. She went inside along with Ginga as the torture continues.

"Think you're brave, huh? Well here!"

She poured acid in Ginga's leg.

"Ahhhhhhh...no more...please...I'm sorry..."

Then she crack her bottle of whiskey and squeezed it in Ginga's back.

"AHHHHHHH...please!"

But the worst...the metal rod was newly heated by the fire. She then hit Ginga's back which cause some of his beaten up wounds to hurt. And to have burn marks.

"Ahhhhhh! Stop! Please!"

"Oh~ want some more then~ okay ~"

"AHHHHH! Iyaaahhh! No...more...ahhhH!"

"Not without your front!"

She then grab a newly heated metal rod and hit Ginga's chest with a full force.

"Please...No...more...Ahhhhh! Please!"

Gingku and Gin covered their ears. Their brother was being beaten up to death. She was about to stab the two of them. But Ginga took the hit.

"Please...no...more..." Ginga could not register his words anymore, he was in pain, he was starting to lose consciousness.

But Anaiki slapped him which cause him to wake up.

"We are not finished yet, dear son. You said that you would defend those two. Then I am releasing all of my anger towards them to you. But...you can rest. Remember you have work on Saturday."

Anaiki left the really spacious and large closet and went out. Gingku and Gin went in to see their brother.

BLOODY.

Gin was about to puke, but she fought and helped Ginga up. But he already lost consciousness. So they carried him back to his room.

They laid him in the bed, as Gingku was about to get the first-aid kit they heard a loud knock at the door. They slowly walked to the door, and Gin carefully opened it. But they sighed in relief and sweat buckets to see their father with a worried expression.

"Where's Ginga?"

"He's...in his room."

Ryo ran ignoring the two and went to Ginga's room. He saw his son completely beaten and destroyed like a useless toy. He knows, he knew it.

"I should have known that Anaiki treated him like a useless toy." Ryo said.

"B-but, how did you know?" Gingku asked.

"It was yesterday night, I checked up on him. Then when I raise his shirt, I saw his...wounds."

He then hugged Gin and Gingku. They were surprised to see their father's sudden reaction.

"Otou-san?"

"I should have known...but when I tell her to the police...she would win the debate...and take you all away from me especially...my son from Tsukiyo."

The two hugged their father back "Don't worry, we'll find a way."

o-o-o

**Sorry for the late update. My laptop broke down. Anyway I have a special surprise but first read the sneak peek**

**Sneak Peak:**

"**He is the reason to everything."**

"**What do you mean?" **

"**You'll see, dear husband."**

**o-o-o-**

"**Please tell me your past."**

"**I...can't"**

"**Ginga, you know that no one is an island."**

**o-o-o-**

"**I am so stupid...I forgot my condition..."**

**o-o-o_o-o-o-o-o-**

**A spoiler in all of my chapters in Autumn's wish!**

**Spoilers in Autumn's Wish:**

"**What happened in here?"**

"**The villains has taken over."**

"**What!"**

**o-o-o-**

"**We are the rebels. We fight for freedom."**

"**You want to join us, then meet first our leader."**

"**I am the leader of the rebels."**

**o-o-o-**

"**He is the center of this war."**

"**What?"**

"**He is the center between good and evil"**

**o-o-o-**

"**If I don't do this, he will die!"**

"**You're not alone."**

**o-o-o-**

"**I wish I never made my mistake"**

**o-o-o-**

**See ya~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Wazzup! I was planning on maybe finishing this fic before I update some of my stories or when this fic is almost done, I'll update my other stories and post my new and prepared fic/sequel to Autumn's scars, "Autumn's Wish". And, Ginga may die in the end, maybe?**

**Ginga: WHAT!**

**Me: I said maybe! Are you deaf!?**

**Ginga: three words: I am suffering!**

**Me: so what?**

**Ginga: being a useless toy and trash! Care to elaborate?**

**Me: easy, cause this is all part of the plot of my story.**

**Ginga: first: I have been betrayed, second: you made me blind, and third: T-O-R-T-U-R-E! What the hell is wrong with you!?**

**Me: Well it is really emotional if they see you hurt. So, I'll stick to it, and you will experience something that you will not like.**

**Ginga: wait! Don't tell me that...**

**Me: yup, that's right!**

**Anaiki: YEAH!**

**Me: shut up woman *throws scissors at her face***

**Anaiki: *touch her face with a long cut* *Runs away***

**Ginga: *bumps head on the wall***

**Me: ah, do the disclaimer Gingku and Gin. Before I die in Ginga's hands or chase.**

**Gingku and Gin: she never owned Metal Fight Beyblade, and some of the characters. But she owns the two of us, Anaiki, Akira, Takudo and his gang.**

o-o-o-o-o-o

CHAPTER 8:

Ginga stirred from his bed. His body was in pain. It's like he was hit by a train. He looked from his left and right, he saw that he was in his room. He saw his body, which is covered in bandages (he has his pants but topless). He then tried to remember what happened before he was unconscious. He remembered being tortured by Anaiki himself. His leg still hurt even more from the acid, and his body was still sore from the hot metal rod.

"It still hurts...ahh!"

Ginga struggled himself to stood up, but ended up hurting himself. Then Gin and Gingku entered his room with a first aid kit, and some food in their hands.

"Ginga-nii/Ginga!"

"Nii-san? Gin?"

The two rushed at his side and helped him sat up his bed by putting pillows in his back carefully. They explained what happened last night, and they said that it is already 12:30 pm.

"12:30, but you two should go to school!"

Gingku put a hand in his shoulder and said: "Ginga, it's Saturday, and our first priority is to take care of you. And, thanks for defending us, and I am so sorry."

"It's alright, there's no need to worry. I mean, she's right. You are their real child, and I'm just...adopted."

Gingku and Gin hugged their broken brother as they try to comfort him. "Ginga-nii, we will never treat you as a stranger or out of place. You will be our brother forever. You always stay by our side. Now let's clean you up and feed you."

"Hai."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Madoka has been walking back and forth in her home. She is extremely worried, for Ginga hasn't called or text her yet since yesterday. She wanted to help Ginga in his problems. She wanted to end Ginga's misery. But how? I mean she saw Ginga's cuts and bruises, he never smiled anymore, his smile and bubbly attitude is just a shadow to cover his pain.

'_What should I do? He is not the Ginga I know, he is not my happy, and cheerful lover anymore. Maybe if I find out about his past, I may know how to end all of this._' she thought as she grabbed her phone and texted Ginga.

**Send!**

She then went to her kitchen to get some water. After she drank, she then dropped her glass and blacked out.

o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Why are you doing this?! Why are you hurting him!? Is he your toy!? What's your problem?!" a man said._

"_He is the reason for everything!" a woman hissed._

"_What do you mean?" he asked._

_The woman smirked and said: "You'll see, dear husband."_

_The woman then pointed a door that has a written word which is made by someone's blood._

"_The son of a bitch's room."_

_He then carefully walked to that room. He then opened the door and saw a boy tied up and bloodied. His eyes were blank, he was blind. And his clothes were all wrinkled, torn, and bloody._

"_Otou-san...help...me...please...end...end...my...pain...otou-san...please..."_

_He then ran to the boy but he was swallowed by the darkness._

"Ginga...no!"

Ryo looked through his left and right. He was just taking a quick nap. But he was haunted by that dream. He grabbed his cup of water and drank all of its contents. But still, he can't forget those words.

He regretted to leave Ginga.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ginga was just looking at the window. His injuries were now healed a little, he just wanted to be in peace. He just wanted to forget everything. Then his phone vibrated and saw a message.

**To: Ginga Hagane**

**From: Madoka Amano**

**Subject: Wanna go out?**

**Message: I know that this is strange for me to ask. Cause you know that a boy should ask not a girl. Anyway, do you want to go out and do something? I just missed you very much and I wanted to spend time with my favorite blader, so please answer or I'll send a thousand of messages just to wait. I mean it.**

'_She really likes to scare me. And that's why I like her._' He thought.

**To: Madoka Amano**

**From: Ginga Hagane**

**Subject: sure!**

**Message: Sure, no problem. How about 3 pm at that ice cream shop. Well, see you later. Hugs and kisses (-3(^o^)/ **

**SEND!**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Kyouya, stop throwing nuts at me!" Gin growled as her hair was starting to be covered in nuts.

"Oh come on, be a fun person for once." Kyouya teased.

"I thought you're a tsundere?" Gin now repayed back *ehem* asked or teased.

Kyouya smirked playfully and said: "Alright, you'll pay." Then he chased Gin in the grassy fields.

"Hey! Time out! Hahahaha! Come on!" She said as she ran and ran from Kyouya.

"I'll get you Gin Hagane~"

"Give me your best shot, Kyouya Tategami."

Gin hid behind the trees to try to tackle Kyouya, while he was having a hard time in finding Gin.

"Gin~" Kyouya called. "Come out, come out whenever you are."

But before he could turn, Gin already tackled him to the ground. Both of them laughed at this scene. They didn't want this to end quickly.

"I love you, Gin."

"Always and forever too, lion boy."

They now move forward slowly. It's like they are in a movie, where the romantic stuff begins. Blue and sapphire were starting to shine brightly like a star.

3...

2...

1...

"GIN WAKE UP"

"WAAAAHHHHHHHahhahha!" Gin shouted as she fell on the sofa.

"It's time for our homework!" Gingku shouted.

Gin stood up and said: "Hai, hai. I'll just fix my hair."

Gin went to her room and locked the door. She lied down on her bed and covered her face with a pillow as she started screaming and kicking her bed. You could also see her face in a beet red shape.

"Ugh! This is so messed up! This should happen properly! Omfg! I can't get Kyouya off my mind! Get a grip!" she squealed in excitement or embarrassment.

o-o-o-o-o

(Somewhere in a certain green-haired teen's house)

"Ugh! Be a man, Kyouya and ask her on a date! Be a fighter, not an idiot!" he said as he slap his face and trying to gain some courage.

o-=o-o=o-=o

"It's a good thing that your brother allowed you to go out, Ginga." Madoka said.

"Yeah, just lucky, I guess."

"They were just lying in the grassy fields, watching the stars. Every star in the sky shone brightly like a diamond. Both of the teens were blushing as they enjoy this moment.

"Is love really strange?" Madoka asked.

"Why?"

"Is just that, this feeling always appeared out of nowhere. Sometimes in a good way but some not. I mean, your heart will tell everything when you've found that someone and poof! Everything will be crystal clear."

Ginga hugged Madoka and said: "That's why love, is patient and kind. It waits the right time where you will know that someone and will know that he/she will be the one. Why would you ask such a question Madoka?"

"I just wanted to tell me something."

"What?"

"You're...past."

Ginga's world then stopped. His heart was pumping with fear. He let Madoka go and starts walking away.

"Ginga, wait! Why won't you tell me?"

"..."

"Answer my question Ginga! Why won't you tell me?!"

"I'm sorry...but...I can't"

"Ginga, you know that no one is an island! Please just tell me so I can help you."

"I'm sorry..but I am only an island."

" But why?"

"I already had enough with my life, I don't want to lose someone...even you."

Ginga then ran away leaving Madoka in a deep thought.

'_Why won't you tell me? Don't you trust me?_'

Ginga ran and ran. He was crying so hard that he never bothered to apologize to the people he bumped into. He just kept running and running whenever his feet can bring him. But he felt his chest in pain, he was breathing heavily, he was panting and sweating. He then remembered something.

'_I am so stupid enough to forget._' He thought and chuckled silently. '_I forgot...stupid...me...I have...a heart disease._' He then collapsed in the hard ground as a group of people now went to the unconscious boy.

**Me: hello? *waves my hand in Ginga's face***

**Ginga: *spacing out***

**Me: Earth to Ginga, earth to Ginga. Do you copy?**

**Ginga: was that...one of the sufferings you are saying?**

**Me: well yeah, but there are still three left.**

**Ginga: you're enjoying this, are you?**

**Me: relax, you will have justice.**

**Ginga: *leaves the room***

**Me: sneak peek!**

**Sneak Peek:**

"**Will you stay by my side when I tell you?"**

"**...I..."**

"**Almost everyone of them will knew?! I must try a way to kill him properly."**

"**I'll stay by your side no matter what."**

**Me: see ya!**


End file.
